


FrostIron 12

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: Avengers [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Just some kinky smut
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379
Kudos: 20





	FrostIron 12

Tony pulled Loki into the bedroom with a sly grin. He pushed Loki onto the bed face first and grabbed the magic blocking cuffs out of the drawer and shook them a little so Loki understood what was happening, "Do you remember our safe word?"

"Yes," Loki panted. Tony smiled and laid the cuffs next to the eager god. Loki groaned as Tony ripped off Loki's sweater and tee-shirt. Tony pulled both of Loki's wrists to the small of his back and locked them in the cuffs, then he grabbed a soft rope and began winding it through Loki's arms all the way up to his shoulders so his arms were held taught behind him.

Next, he sat Loki up and wrapped them around his chest, and tying his arms to his chest. Loki cried out when Tony paused to lick and suck each of his nipples. Tony tied the rope off at his waist. Loki tried to wiggle his sweatpants off but Tony pulled on the ropes caging his torso, "Stop."

"Yes, master," Loki whispered. Tony smirked, "Good boy."

Tony pushed him into the laying position and slowly pulled down Loki's pants. Loki gasped when his erection sprang free of his pants. Tony threw his pants toward the hamper and kissed the god's inner thigh, "Look at you. So eager for my cock."

"Please Tony, stop teasing me," Loki begged. Tony unzipped his pants, "On your knees."

Loki slid off the bed and slowly sank to his knees. Tony let his pants fall to his ankles as the trickster nuzzled his boxer-clad erection. Loki grabbed the edge of Tony's boxers with his teeth and attempted to pull them down. Tony grabbed the waistband of his boxers and shoved them downward.

The god sucked on the head of his hard dick for a moment then he took his cock all the way into his mouth hollowing out his cheeks as he began to bob his head. Tony grabbed the back of Loki's hair hard enough for it to burn and thrust quickly into the lier's mouth. Loki's famous silver tongue slid around Tony's erection as he pounded his throat with punishing thrusts. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes as Tony picked up speed. The genius's hips stuttered for a moment before he was spilling down Loki's throat with a sharp inhale.

Loki swallowed every drop and licked Tony clean. Tony leaned heavily on Loki, stroking his messy locks as he came down from his high, "Look at you, on your knees begging for more like the little cum slut you are. Be a good boy and clean up your mess."

Loki was red, chest heaving, sweat dripping, and happy to do as he was told. He licked Tony's shaft clean slowly trying to kill a little more time so Tony could 'reset'. Tony pushed Loki's head away slowly, "I'll be back my dear. When I return I expect you to be up on the bed and ready for me like a good boy.

Tony went into the bathroom to retrieve the lube, a condom, a towel, and a small vibrating ring. He returned and Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Tony drop everything on the nightstand. Tony walked up to Loki and stroked his cock once. Loki moaned loudly, "Master, please!"

"Rollover," Tony ordered and climbed on the bed as Loki did as he was told. Tony smacked Loki's tight rear once and grinned at the wanton moan it produced. Tony lubed one finger and worked it into the god's tight hole. Followed shortly by another. Loki whined when he removed the fingers and flipped him over. Loki could see Tony's penis slowly begin to become erect again.

Tony stroked himself a couple of times before rolling on a condom and coated it in lube. Loki gasped as Tony pushed in slowly and groaned loudly when Tony put one of Loki's legs on his shoulder changing the angle so he hit Loki's prostate. Tony grinned mischievously as he slid the vibrating ring onto Loki's cock and turned it on. Loki was a moaning mess. Tony pounded into him as Loki came hard. Loki was completely lax as Tony finished inside him.

Tony pulled out and slid off the condom and tossed it in the trash. Loki sighed happily as Tony cleaned him up. Lastly, Tony untied the ropes and massaged Loki's shoulders and back with a sweet-scented lotion. Loki melted into Tony's side as they cuddled up to sleep, "Thank you, Tony."

"Anytime my dearest," Tony panted.


End file.
